Broken Ribs and Exes
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Katniss gets into a car accident. Gale and Johanna have to take Prim to the hospital, but things get awkward when they find out they both dated Katniss.


Prim inspected the wreckage of the Everdeen car. She looked at Katniss. "Told ya you couldn't make the red light."

"I know," said Katniss. "You were right for once."

"You know I spent all this time learning to drive and you go and wreck our only car," said Prim. "Thanks for that."

"Are you alright?" said Katniss. "Do you have any cuts? Any bruises? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No," said Prim. "I'm fine, except for knowing I might never drive one day. You couldn't let me have one nice-"

"Good." Katniss went over to Johanna who was sitting on the curb. "What about you?"

"I'm good," said Johanna. "I guess my side hurts a bit, but it's nothing."

"Show me," said Katniss. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right there." Johanna pointed to her ribs. "That's just where the seatbelt dug in. I'm fine."

"Yeah," said Katniss. "And my mom used to see plenty of people who said that, only to end up dead a few hours later."

"Lovely," said Johanna.

"Look, it doesn't hurt to be cautious," said Katniss. "Here, go to the hospital and have a doctor look at you, while I sort everything out. Take Prim with you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Johanna pointed to the ruined car. "I can't exactly drive that."

Katniss pulled out her cellphone. "I'm calling a friend. He can drive you."

"Who is he?" said Johanna.

"Just a guy I used to date," said Katniss.

"Right," said Johanna. "Back when you were straight."

Katniss signaled for Johanna to be quiet. "Hey Gale. It's me Katniss. Yeah I'm doing fine. Can you do me a favor? I just totaled my only car...no, everyone's fine. It's just I need you to drive Prim and a friend to the hospital. They're fine, I'm just being safe. We're on the corner of Fifth and Snow. That's great."

Katniss put her phone away and turned to Prim. "Prim, I want you to go with Johanna to the hospital."

"I'm fine," said Prim. "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"Gale's taking you," said Katniss.

"Really?" said Prim. "I guess my elbow kinda hurts."

Johanna looked to Katniss. "So how hot is this guy?"

"Do you really want to have that conversation?" said Katniss. "Anyways, he said he'll be here in a few minutes. Can you be ready by then?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready," said Johanna.

"Hey, can you humor me and stand up?" said Katniss.

"Why?" said Johanna.

"I just want to see if you can," said Katniss.

"Okay." Johanna stood up, only to instantly scream in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You definitely need to get to the hospital," said Katniss. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Like hell," said Johanna. "But don't worry. It's going away."

"Really?" said Katniss.

"Yeah," said Johanna. "'Cause I'm going to pass out."

* * *

Much to Prim's chagrin, Johanna rode shotgun next to Gale. To be honest, Johanna didn't really care. She was more focused on the blinding pain that was coming from her rib cage. Gale knew this and tried to make conversation to distract her. "So how did Katnip wreck the car?"

"We were making a left turn and a car sideswiped us," said Johanna.

"The light was red and we didn't have the turning arrow," said Prim. "I'm learning how to drive."

"Huh, good for you," said Gale. "So I guess you're fifteen now?"

"Fourteen," said Prim. "I'm a fast learner."

"You know I'm not surprised this happened," said Gale. "She drives like a manic."

"That is so true," said Johanna.

"I used to play a game where I'd try to count how many red lights she ran," said Gale. "Once I got up to eight."

"I got up to twelve," said Prim.

Gale chuckled. "I remember this one time, when we were on a date and-"

"Where were you going?" said Johanna. "On your date, that is."

"I don't remember," said Gale. "I think it was that Italian restaurant...the one with the good gnocchi."

"Anthony's?" said Johanna.

"Yeah, I think it was Anthony's," said Gale. "So anyways, she was supposed to pick me-"

"You know we went to Anthony's for our first date," said Johanna.

"It's a popular restaurant," said Gale. "Really good food."

"Just the best," said Johanna.

"Well when she got to my house, she literally parks on the sidewalk and knocked over our mailbox," said Gale.

Johanna laughed. "You're kidding."

"No," said Gale. "But here's the best part: She then blamed us for putting out mailbox in the middle of the road."

"That's nothing," said Johanna. "Have you seen Katniss try to parallel park?"

"Oh god," said Gale.

"Yeah, it's not pretty," said Johanna. "She once crushed an entire trash can and somehow didn't even notice it."

"Jo's been the one teaching me to drive," said Prim.

"Really?" said Gale. "That's nice."

"It's better than having Katniss teach her," said Johanna.

"Most definitely," said Gale.

"Hey Gale," said Johanna. "Can I ask you a question about you and Katniss?"

"Uh, sure okay," said Gale. "What's the question?"

"I was just wondering, besides you, how many guys did she date?" said Johanna. The hospital was just around the corner.

"Well...uh," said Gale. "I know there was this one guy before me...I think his name was Peter. And there was another guy, I don't know his name, but apparently he owned a boat or something. That's all I know. I try not to ask people who they've dated."

"Of course, it just makes things awkward," said Johanna. "So how many times did you two do it?"

"Excuse me!" said Gale. They were entering the parking.

"Hey can you not have this conversation while I'm here?" said Prim.

"I'm just asking," said Johanna. "I was just curious since she's gay now after dating you. Not that I'm suggesting you had anything to do with that. I'm just wondering how into guys she was."

"Uh...hey, there's a parking spot." Gale quickly rushed to the open parking spot and came to an abrupt stop that sent Johanna flying forward.

Johanna screamed. "Oh my god!"

* * *

When Katniss got to the hospital she texted Prim, who told her the room where she and Johanna were. She found Johanna laying on a hospital bed, with Prim sitting on a chair beside her, reading some magazine. Gale was no where to be seen. "Where's Gale?"

"He left," said Prim.

"How's Jo?" said Katniss.

Prim looked up from her magazine. "She cracked her fifth, sixth, and seventh ribs. The doctor said she'll be fine, but he gave her a shot of morphine for the pain."

"So Gale left you alone with the only other adult being drugged up?" said Katniss.

"Pretty much," said Prim.

"Why'd he leave?" said Katniss.

Prim pointed to Johanna. "Ask her."

"Hey Katnip," said Johanna. "I didn't see you come in."

"Hey Jo, where's Gale?" said Katniss.

"I don't know," said Johanna. "We were talking about how many guys Katnip was with, and then he started acting all awkward and stuff."

"I see." Katniss turned to Prim. "Here's five bucks. Go get something at the snack bar. We need to be alone for a bit."

"You don't need to ask me twice." Prim threw the magazine to the side and rushed out of the room.

Katniss turned back to Johanna. "So how much morphine did they give you?"

"Enough to make me feel good," said Johanna.

"That's nice," said Katniss. "Now did they give you the drugs before or after you asked Gale about the guys I've dated?"

"Before," said Johanna. "No wait after. Definitely after."

"Okay," said Katniss. "I think we need to have a talk."

"Okay," said Johanna. "Are we gonna talk about how bad a driver you are?"

"No," said Katniss. "We're gonna talk about my exes."

Johanna clasped her hands together. "Juicy!"

"Look, I used to date guys," said Katniss. "That shouldn't be a secret to you."

Johanna nodded her head dumbly.

"Okay," said Katniss. "I understand that that might be hard for you to accept. Am I right?"

Johanna nodded again.

"So we're on the same page?" said Katniss. "Alright, if that bothers you, just tell me. I'll tell whatever you want."

Johanna smiled. "Okay."

"So what do you want to know?" said Katniss.

"Have you ever done this with a guy." Johanna proceeded to make a v-shape with her hand and then shoved her index finger between it.

"Yeah," said Katniss. "A few times actually."

"How was it?" said Johanna.

"I liked it at the time," said Katniss. "I prefer it with you now."

"Thanks," said Johanna.

"So how do you feel?" said Katniss.

"I feel awesome." Johanna leaned in and rested her head on Katniss's shoulder. After a while, Katniss could hear Johanna snoring. Katniss lay her down on the hospital bed and covered her with the blanket.


End file.
